The Pokemon World Tournament: Legends at War
by Phoenixri5ing14
Summary: Join the Strongest Trainers in the World, The Pokemon League Champions, in a Tournament to see who really is the greatest Trainer of all! Where Legendary Pokemon battle head to head, where the bond between Trainer and Pokemon is truly tested, this is the Pokemon World Tournament!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! I only own the story!**

 **Author's notes:** **This story takes place a year after the events of Pokemon Sun. Pokemon Omega Ruby, Pokemon Y, Pokemon Platinum, Pokemon Heartgold, and Pokemon Firered are all of the events that have taken place before Sun as well. But without further delay, let's go visit the World of Pokemon!**

Ch 1: The Special Announcement!

After a long day of training, two Pokemon Trainers by the names of Red Fires and Ethan Gold, the Champions of Johto and Kanto, decided to call it a night and return to camp. Both Trainers currently lived on a Mountain that rose between the Johto and Kanto regions: Mt. Silver. They were childhood friends, best friends for that matter. Even though Ethan (who prefered to be called Gold) had to move away from Pallet Town in Kanto where the two grew up, they both agreed to keep in touch, expecially because both of them shared the same goal: Becoming a Pokemon Master. Red began his journey a little earlier than Gold, so Red was the first of the two to accomplish their dream. Red knew that he still needed to get stronger, so he disappeared shortly after becoming the Champion. With his 6 Pokemon, consisting of Pikachu, Snorlax, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, and finally Mewtwo, he headed for Mt. Silver to silently train. The only people that he told where he was training were Gold and Prof. Oak...and Yellow.

Gold was determined to prove that he was just as strong, if not stronger, than his best friend. With the help of his 6 Pokemon: Typhlosion, Ampharos, Gyarados, sudowoodo, Ho-oh, and finally Suicune, he also managed to make it through the Pokemon League and defeat Lance, the Champion in the absence of Red. Even with the title of Champion, Gold still felt he wasn't ready to face Red just yet. After recommendation by Prof. Elm, he agreed to take on the Kanto Gym Leaders as a whole new challenge. Even though they proved to be strong, they were simply no match for him, expecially with the power of the Legendary Pokemon and Typhlosion's special bond with Gold. Gold and Typhlosion had the ability to become 100% in sync with each other in battle, causing a brand new form of evolution: The Bond Phenomenon, or Battle Bond for short. When this happens, Typhlosion becomes wrapped in a Fiery Tornado and Changes forms to look very similar to Gold, his Trainer. This brand new form of Evolution rivals the power of not only Z-Moves from the Alola Region, but Mega Evolution as well.

After defeating every Gym in the Kanto Region, Gold felt ready for Red. He made his way to Mt. Silver, and accended all the way to the summit. He found Red, and after a warm welcome from him, the battled it out. Both Trainers fought desperately to gain the upper hand, but the battle ended like this: A Tie between Red's Charizard and Gold's Typhlosion. After a long fought battle, Gold decided to stay on Mt. Silver with his friend to train. They also used a bit of their money to build a Pokemon Center at the entrance of the Mountain, where they would live, u til the present day...

Gold- "Man, what a day! I'm beat!"

Red- "Same here bro...I can't wait to get some sleep."

The two arrived at the Pokemon Center, but when Gold signed into the PC, he saw that he and Red had an email from Prof. Oak.

Gold- "Hey Red, check this out!"

Red- "What is it dude?"

Gold- "It's an email from Prof. Oak. It looks urgent as well."

The Email said:

"Dear Red and Gold,

It has come to my attension that Mr. Goodshow, President of the Pokemon League in each region, has called for a meeting to discuss an important matter. When he spoke to me, he said something about a special Tournament involving all the Champions. The meeting with all the details will take place 3 days from now in Lumiose City in the Kalos Region. All Champions, such as yourselves, Gold, Champion of Johto and Red , Champion of Kanto, are required to attend the meeting. Method of Transporation is optional. The list of Champions that are required to attend are as follows:

Red Fires- Champion of Kanto

Ethan Gold- Champion of Johto

Brenden Delta- Champion of Hoenn

Lucas Platinum- Champion of Sinnoh

Hilbert Black- Former Champion Of Unova

Nate Black- Current Champion of Unova

Calem Xaiver- Champion of Kalos

Sun Talons- Champion of Alola

Each of these indivuduals, including yourselves have been handpicked by Mr. Goodshow himself to attend. I hope that you both attend and represent Johto and Kanto well.

A pleasure as always,

Prof. Oak."

Red- "Well, what do you say? Off to Kalos then?"

Gold- "Definitely. It'll be awesome to to see the our friends again!"

Red- "Yeah, for sure! We can fly there tomorrow with Charizard and Ho-oh. It's always a good idea to be early."

Gold- "Yeah..."

Red- "Something wrong?"

Gold- "Honestly...Yeah. I really think I should return Home before I leave for Kalos. It's been a while since I've seen Mom and...Lyra..."

Red- "Actually, I think that's a good idea. I need to go and see Yellow again..."

Gold- "Then I guess it's settled. We can head home tomorrow for a day, then the next morning, we can meet each other in Kalos."

Red- "Sounds like a plan. Let Prof. Oak know that we're in. I'm headed off to bed, goodnight bro."

Gold- "Goodnight dude."

After replying to Prof. Oak, Gold went to bed as well. Little did those two know, these next two weeks will be the biggest weeks of their young lives.

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **Let me know your thoughts! Feel free to comment and review!**


End file.
